You and I are (not) Brother (chapter 1)
by Emandbi
Summary: -Kim Seok Jin (Jin BTS) -Min Yoon Gi (Suga BTS) "Aku hanya mencintai dua hal. Hyungku dan tubuhku.."


**You and I are (not) Brother**

Sudah hampir satu jam Yoongi mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Terus memperhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya dari berbagai sudut. Terkadang ia menyamping, membelakangi, dan menghadap lurus menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. Tak ada yang salah. Senyum di bibirnya terus merekah. Dirinya memiliki semua hal yang diinginkan wanita, bahkan pria sekalipun. Tubuhnya mungil yang menurut Seokjin dan beberapa pria yang pernah memeluknya sangat pas untuk dipeluk, kulit halus seputih susu, kaki yang ramping, dan.. Yang selalu Yoongi banggakan atas fisiknya, wajahnya yang begitu cantik. Ia selalu tersenyum puas saat para pria lebih tergoda oleh kecantikannya daripada pria-pria yang haus akan sentuhan itu –menurut Yoongi- tergoda oleh wanita. Yah, diakuinya ada kepuasan tersendiri baginya. Namun, senyum penuh kebanggaan itu terkadang hilang saat kenyataan orang yang ia sukai tak menaruh minat padanya. Yoongi akan senang meski orang yang ia sukai itu hanya menaruh minat pada tubuhnya saja tanpa bermaksud menginginkan dirinya seutuhnya seperti pria-pria yang selama ini banyak mengejarnya. Tak apa. Itu bukan masalah baginya.

"Yoongi-ya kenap…" Seokjin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Dari ambang pintu ia memperhatikan Yoongi dari atas sampai bawah. Dahinya mengkerut. Astaga, Seokjin menyuruhnya memakai pakaian rapi bukan pakaian yang errr… Menggoda. Celana pendek setengah paha yang memepercantik kaki rampingnya, baju putih transparan kebesaran dengan bagian bahu sempitnya terekspos.

"Ne hyungie?" Yoongi menyahut dengan wajah polosnya. Ditatapnya Seokjin dari cermin. Bibirnya sedikit menyeringai melihat Seokjin yang mungkin tergoda, pikirnya. "Waeyo?"

"Yoongi-ya, aku menyuruhmu memakai pakaian rapi. Bukan pakaian seperti ini. Kau mau mempermalukanku? Cepat ganti dengan pakaian yang benar. Aku menunggu di mobil." Yoongi melihat langit sekilas melalui jendela kamarnya. Cerah. Tapi kenapa ia seperti tersambar petir? Oh God! Kata-kata Seokjin benar-benar menyambar! Tapi jika kata-katanya tak pedas, bukan Seokjin, hyungnya.

Yoongi memajukan bibir tipis merah mudanya. Segera menarik asal baju dari lemari pakaian dan memakainya. "Ck! Daebak! Aku benar-benar kagum padamu Kim Seokjin!" ucapnya seraya berlenggang menyusul Seokjin di luar. Entah itu pujian atau sindiran yang keluar dari mulutnya. Yang pasti untuk ukuran sebuah pujian rasanya kurang pas dengan ekspresi dan nada yang ia keluarkan saat mengucapkannya.

Yoongi masuk mobil, pintunya sedikit ia banting dengan wajah yang ditekuk. Seokjin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yoongi. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser untuk memasangkan Yoongi seatbelt.

"Pinggangmu ramping sekali. Yeoja di luar banyak yang iri sepertinya," mendengar itu Yoongi hanya berdecak. Ia masih terlalu kesal dengan ucapan Seokjin tadi. Yoongi tiba-tiba diam. Ia terpesona dengan ketampanan Seokjin. Wajah yang selalu memenjarakannya itu hanya beberapa centi dari wajahnya. Perlahan tangan Yoongi mengudara hendak memegang pipi hyung tercintanya, namun tangan itu dengan cepat kembali ke posisi semula saat Seokjin selesai memasangkannya seatbelt.

"Hei, waeyo?" Seokjin menyipitkan matanya. "Aku tak melihat my lovely brother Yoongi di sini. Kau marah heum?" Yoongi tak menggubrisnya. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dan mendelikan matanya.. Brother ia bilang? Ck! Yang benar saja! "Ah ya sudah kalau tak mau bilang." Seokjin melajukan mobilnya. Selama perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan. Seokjin focus menyetir, sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan umpatan-umpatan di hatinya. Yoongi melirik Seokjin melalui ekor matanya. Demi tangan mulusnya ia mau sekali mencekik pria tampan itu! Tak sadarkah ia diam demi mencari perhatiannya?! Argh Yoongi! Kau memang tak menarik di matanya!

"Turunlah. Sudah sampai.." Seokjin keluar mobil. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia tak mendengar langkah susulan Yoongi. Seokjin menoleh, kakinya membawanya kembali menghampiri mobil dan membuka pintu mobil sisi Yoongi duduk.

"Yoongi-ya, kenapa tak turun eoh?"

"Hyungie pasti mau bertemu yeoja-yeoja genit. Dan aku dilupakan. Aku di sini saja," jawabnya ketus. Seokjin tersenyum lembut. Adiknya itu memang selalu cemburu saat dirinya bersama yeoja, tak hanya yeoja, pria pun kadang ia cemburui.

Seokjin membalikkan tubuh Yoongi, menghadapkan tubuh adiknya sehingga mereka berhadapan. Tangannya terulur mengangkat wajah Yoongi perlahan yang sedari tadi menunduk untuk kemudian mengusap pipi Yoongi. Mata keduanya bertemu. Saling menyelami apa yang ada pada mata masing-masing lawannya.

"Apa selama ini aku selalu melupakanmu, Yoongi-ya? Apa aku selalu mengacuhkanmu?" tatapan teduh itu, senyuman lembut itu. Tidak! Menyingkir Seokjin! Yoongi akan terus terpenjara! Yoongi menggeleng pelan, pipi putih mulusnya bersemu merah. "Mianhe. Sadarkan aku jika aku melakukan itu." Oh Tuhan, darah Yoongi berdesir. Bukan karena kata-kata itu bukan. Jarak wajah Seokjin dan Yoongi saat ini benar-benar dekat. Seokjin sedikit merundukan tubuhnya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah cantik dongsaeng tersayangnya.

"Baby pipimu kenapa merona?" Seokjin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Eoh? A-ani," Yoongi menggeleng cepat seraya menangkup pipinya. Seokjin terkekeh melihat tingkah laku Yoongi yang menggemaskan. "Yak! Hyungie! Pipiku tak merah!" sangkalnya lagi untuk kemudian ia memajukan bibirnya.

"Dasar naïf. Sudah ketahuan masih tak mau mengaku," Seokjin mengacak rambut Yoongi yang memang sedikit tak beraturan karena Yoongi tak sempat menata kembali rambutnya.

"Ish hyungiiiee.." Yoongi merengut manja. Seokjin tersenyum puas. Inilah Yoongi-nya, ia kembali. Yoongi yang manis, menggemaskan, dan manja. Yoongi memeluk pinggang Seokjin dengan kepalanya ia senderkan pada perut Seokjin.

"Kajja turun. Aku sudah ditunggu Yoongi-ya. Tak enak membuat orang menunggu. Kau juga pernah bilangkan kalau menunggu itu membosankan?" Seokjin sedikit merenggangkan pelukan Yoongi, namun Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aniyo. Aku tak mau!" Yoongi bersikukuh.

"Eh? Wae?"

Yoongi mendongakan kepalanya demi melihat wajah hyungnya yang sudah lebih dulu menunduk melihat Yoongi. "Hyungie tak menyebutku baby lagi! Aku tak akan melepaskan hyungie! Biar saja orang-orang itu menunggu hyungie sampai berlumut!" cerocos Yoongi mengeluarkan isi hatinya. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Ugh! Yoongi jika orang lain yang melihatnya, bersiaplah bibirmu bengkak!

Seokjin terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan itu. "Aigoo, jadi karena itu eoh? Baiklah baiklah aku ulangi," Seokjin melepas pelukan Yoongi, ia mundur dua langkah dan mengulurkan sebelah tangannya pada Yoongi. "Baby-ya, kajja turun. Aku sudah ditunggu. Please prince," ucapnya disertai senyuman menawan. Blush. Pipi Yoongi memerah sempurna. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya. Dengan senang hati ia meraih tangan Seokjin dan menggenggamnya.

Seokjin dan Yoongi masuk ke sebuah caffe. Di sana Seokjin disambut hangat oleh teman-temannya. Ohhh. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. Ternyata Seokjin hyung-nya bertemu dengan teman-teman dokternya. Ya, Seokjin adalah seorang dokter spesialis yang menangani bagian jantung. Ia duduk dekat jendela dan tentunya sebelahan dengan Seokjin. Yoongi melihat sekeliling. Caffe ini benar-benar nyaman. Didesign dengan minimalis namun tampak elegan, kaca sebagai dinding, perpaduan dekorasi ruangan yang didominasi warna putih dan lampu yang serasi, musik soft instrumental mengalun di seluruh ruangan, juga tanaman kecil hijau yang menyegarkan mata yang diletakkan di beberapa etalase dan sudut-sudut ruangan.

Seokjin mengenalkan Yoongi pada teman-temannya. Yoongi benar-benar hujan pujian, sementara itu Yoongi hanya melemparkan senyum tipis. Yoongi menopang dagu, mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada meja saat Seokjin dan teman-temannya membicarakan hal yang tak dimengertinya. Jantung, transplantasi, saver, darah, dan entahlah apalagi yang mereka bicarakan. Hanya itu yang Yoongi tangkap. Ia terlalu bosan. Kapan pembicaraan yang tak dimengerti itu selesai? Kapan ia bisa berduaan saja dengan Seokjin? Yoongi mengerang tertahan frustasi.

Akhirnya pembicaraan itu selesai. Seokjin yang menangkap gelagat bosan Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Ia mengusap lembut kepalanya yang Yoongi letakan di atas meja dengan wajah melihat ke arah luar jendela. "Sudah selesai."

"Eoh? Jinjja jinjja sudah selesai hyungie?" Yoongi segera mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lebar. It's show time. Waktunya ia dan Seokjin menghabiskan waktu. Hanya berdua!

"Yes baby. It was finished."

"Hyungie tahu? Aku hampir mati menunggu hyungie selesai. Terlebih aku tak mengerti apa yang hyungie bicarakan," di akhir kalimat Yoongi memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau berlebihan Yoon baby," Seokjin terkekeh. Ia mengusak gemas puncak kepala adiknya.

"Yak hyungie don't touch!"

"Ohhh, Yoon baby tak mau kusentuh lagi? Tak apa, itu bukan masalah." Tidak! Itu masalah bagi Yoongi yang haus akan sentuhan Seokjin! Sentuhan yang tak pernah kunjung ia dapatkan. Status mereka sebagai adik-kakak benar-benar menghalanginya!

"Bukan begitu! Hyungie jangan begituuuu, bukan itu maksudnyaaaa.." lagi Yoongi merengut manja. Seakan tahu bahwa Seokjin tak bisa menolak Yoongi jika sudah merengut manja. Yoongi memeluk lengan Seokjin dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di ujung pundak tegap Seokjin.

"Arraseo. Ayo jalan-jalan ke tempat lain."

"Kajjaaaaa!"

Mereka keluar caffe setelah membayar apa yang mereka pesan. Yoongi masih bergelayut manja di tangan Seokjin. Seokjin tak merasa risih sedikitpun karena Yoongi adalah adiknya. Lagipula ia suka saat Yoongi bersikap manja padanya. Hanya padanya.

"Kim Seokjin!"

"Eoh?" Seokjin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang wanita cantik dengan pakaian yang sedikit terbuka melambaikan tangannya. Oh oh musibah. Siapa wanita itu? Seokjin dan wanita tak diketahui Yoongi itu berpelukan untuk kemudian saling mengobrol. Wanita penggoda! Yoongi terabaikan! Seokjin pikun atau bagaimana? Yoongi padahal sudah bilang kalau ia tak suka saat diacuhkan. Mata Yoongi panas! Wanita itu tak ubahnya pemandangan yang membuat matanya iritasi.

Kesal. Yoongi menghentakan kakinya. Ia melenggang pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Seokjin. Sadar Yoongi tak ada, Seokjin panik. Anak itu kurang baik dalam mengingat tempat. Di tempat lain Yoongi terus berjalan tanpa arah. Hanya mengikuti kemana kakinya melangkah.

"Kim Seokjin menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaannn!" ia terus mengumpat. Pandangannya sedikit mengabur akibat dari genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. "Dia bodoh atau bagaimana?! Aku tak suka diacuhkan! Pabbo!" Yoongi mendudukan tulang duduknya di sebuah kursi di bawah pohon. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Ini di mana?" gumamnya seraya melihat sekitar. Terasa asing namun ia juga merasa pernah kesini sebelumnya. Entahlah, mungkin itu de javu atau ingatan Yoongi yang memang kurang baik. Rasa kantuk menyerangnya. Ia menguap lalu mengucek matanya, sayang matanya tak bisa diajak kerja sama. Perlahan mata Yoongi terpejam dan menidurkan tubuhnya di kursi panjang tersebut.

"Yoongi!" Seokjin menumpu kedua tangannya di atas lutut. Nafasnya terengah, bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari kening sampai lehernya. Salahnya!

"Yoongi-ya, eoddiya?" Seokjin berjalan gontai. Ia ingin mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuhnya. Pikirannya kalut dipenuhi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menghantui pikirannya. Takut jika adik tercintanya kenapa-kenapa. "Baby please, where are you?" tanpa sadar air matanya sudah mengalir di pipinya membentuk aliran sungai kecil. Tubuhnya gemetar, bayangan masa lalu kembali tergambar jelas di kepalanya. "Aku takkan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, Yoongi."

Pandangannya menyapu sekitar, berharap indera penglihatnya menemukan sosok berharga yang tengah dicarinya. Matanya terhenti pada satu objek. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tuhan, itu Yoongi itu Yoongi! Kakinya melangkah perlahan menghampiri objek yang menarik perhatiannya sekarang.

"Yoongi-ya? Baby?" panggilnya sedikit ragu karena objek itu terbaring membelakangi. Tangannya terulur menyentuh bahunya dan sedikit menggeserkan posisi tidurnya. Senyumnya mengembang. Dadanya kembali mendapatkan oksigen. Terima kasih Tuhan. Seokjin merengkuh tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu. Mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan kembali menidurkannya dalam pangkuannya tanpa mengusik tidur pulas Yoongi.

Seokjin menyenderkan punggungnya. Ditatapnya wajah tenang Yoongi. Yoongi… Benar-benar cantik. Apa benar dia pria? Oh Seokjin berpikir apa? Seokjin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tentu saja Yoongi pria. Ia tahu itu. Ia sudah melihatnya, saat mereka masih kecil tentunya. Seokjin seakan tenggelam dalam pesona kecantikan Yoongi. Wajahnya semakin mendekat. Ada selintas keinginan yang terbesit untuk merasakan bagaimana rasa bibir mungil merah muda milik adiknya itu.

Entah sudah sejak kapan, bibir Seokjin sudah menempel di bibir Yoongi. Seokjin tanpa sadar melumatnya perlahan. This's lip or candy? So sweet. Seperti sudah menjadi candu, Seokjin memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir Yoongi lebih dalam. Yoongi bergerak pelan dan menghentikan aktivitas Seokjin sejenak. Mengaggetkan! Yoongi merasa terusik untuk kemudian kembali terlelap dalam tidur pulasnya. Well, tentu saja Seokjin melanjutkan kegiatan mencuri ciuman Yoongi.

Dahi Yoongi mengerut tanpa disadari Seokjin. Bibirnya seperti dilumat, dihisap, bahkan sesekali terasa seperti digigit. Oke Yoongi sedang bermimpi jadi ia tak perlu membuka matanya, yang harus ia lakukan adalah kembali tidur seraya menikmati mimpi ini dan melupakan kejadian tadi, pikirnya. Namun, mau tak mau pikiran Yoongi kembali bergelut. Aroma ini mengusiknya. Ia kenal betul pemilik aroma ini. Kim Seokjin. Tapi sudah dibilang ini hanya mimpi. Seokjin kakaknya dan ia normal. Tidak gila seperti dirinya.

Perlahan mata sipit Yoongi terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. God! Apa ini?! Mata Yoongi membulat. Itu bukan mimpi! Mata Seokjin terpejam, bibirnya memagut bibir Yoongi. Seokjin menikmatinya. Gotcha! Selamat Yoongi. Salah satu sudut bibir Yoongi terangkat keatas menciptakan sebuah seringai kemenangan. Tubuhnya yang berada dalam pangkuan Seokjin mempermudah dirinya memeluk leher Seokjin dan menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman. Inilah yang Yoongi tunggu-tunggu. Yoongi membalas pagutan Seokjin.

"Emhhh.."

Seokjin membuka matanya seketika. Ketahuan! Ia melepaskan pagutannya.

"Kau sudah ketahuan hyungie. Menikmati sekali heum?" seloroh Yoongi di akhiri seringaiannya. Yoongi menarik lagi tengkuk Seokjin dan kembali melumat bibir menggoda itu.

"Yoongi-yahh.."

-TBC-


End file.
